A Damsel in Distress
by Kodelaine
Summary: Liechtenstein is asked to deliver a letter to Germany, but ends up coming across a not-so-innocent group of countries on her way back home. LiechtensteinXAllies, noncon, dubcon, bondage, double penetration, anal, and a certain nation showing up at the end to rescue poor little Lili
1. How it all Started

Hello guys! This is going to be a request for _Seiko_, who asked for a fanfic about the Allies kidnapping Liechtenstein. I won't say what happens or in what order they go in, but I will say that at the end a certain someone rescues her.  
_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!**_

* * *

The Swiss sniffled, coughing and stairing down at the envelope on his desk. "Shit..." He muttered, sighing and leaning back in his chair, coughing again. Liechtenstein leaned against the door, sighing as she opened it slowly, walking in, carrying a plate with soup and bread on it. "B-brother..?" She asked softly, glancing at the nation sitting in his chair. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times and clearing his throat. "L-Lili? W-what is it? Is something wrong?" He asked, sitting up slightly.

Liechtenstein shook her head, walking over and setting the tray of food down on his desk. "I-I made you some lunch, bruder." She mumbled, smiling at him shyly. He smiled shyly, quickly covering his mouth as he sneezed, groaning. "B-brother you need to rest for a few days, is there anything you need me to do..?" She asked, staring down at the other, putting her hand on his shoulder. He sniffled, wiping his nose with a tissue and groaning, glancing up at her. "Y-yes but... I-I don't want something to happen on your way there or back." He muttered, looking away.

The blonde nation leaned down, hugging him tightly. "It's okay brother, I will be fine!" She assured him, nuzzling into his hair. He flushed as she did this, sighing and hugging her back. "A-are you sure you're up for it?" Switzerland asked, staring up at her and hoping she said no. "Yes, it's fine, really! What is it you need me to do?" The Liechtensteiner asked, smiling down at him happily. He sighed, handing her the envelope on his desk.

"I need you to take this to Germany, it's a complaint, Italy keeps streaking on the lawn..." He mumbled, looking away. She took the letter, nodding and smiling down at him. "Don't worry brother, i'll take it to him right away!" Lili beamed, leaning down to give him a kiss on the forehead before walking from the room, leaving the blushing Swiss to sit alone and pray for her safe return.

Liechtenstein delivered the message to the German nation flawlessly, saying her farewells and starting her long walk back to the airport. The nation stopped as she saw someone duck behind a bush, drawing her attention. "H-hallo?" She asked, stepping a bit closer. She heard someone running up behind her and quickly turned around, gasping in a mixture of shock and pain as everything went dark.

The young woman woke up a few hours later, her head pounding as she glanced around the dark and musty room, groaning and sitting up weakly, only to realized that her hands had been bound with some type of silky material. She stared off into the darkness, blinking groggily and wincing. "H-hallo? B-brother are you there?" She called out, jumping as she heard a door open, the room suddenly flooding with light. Lili closed her eyes quickly, groaning.

After a few seconds Liechtenstein slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times and looking over to the door, eyes widening as she saw non other than... The Allies? They all entered the room, staring down at her. Their expressions were surprisingly benevolent, a mixture of curiosity and excitement in them. "W-what..?" She asked, staring up at them quizzically. "Bonjour!" France chimed in, pushing past England and smiling down at her sweetly, England groaning and rolling his eyes at the French mans actions. "F-France..? W-what's going on? Where am I?" She asked, her heart now racing as the various men loomed over her.

This was going to be either her best dream or worst nightmare.


	2. France

Hello again! I felt really dumb for having like, less than a thousand words up for only the first chapter, so here, this is Frances part in the whole ordeal! I'm sorry if there are something incorrect, I wrote this quickly. sorry... England comes next, hehe.  
_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!**_

* * *

"Well, mi amor, we've brought you here for a few reasons... One, Switzerland has done us wrong and we're, how you say, wanting revenge." He purred, expression remaining the same as he smiled down at the bound girl, who stared up at him in fear. The British nation shoved France out of the way, sighing and glaring down at the girl. "And the last reason, as you are now the age of consent we're going to... Claim territory. We're giving eachother at least one chance to win you over, deal?" He asked, staring down at her. She stared up at him in shock, glancing at everyone and struggling even more, whimpering. "N-no! D-don't do anything to me!" She hissed at them, tears welling up in her eyes as she backed away slightly, groaning.

The others stayed in their spots, except for France, who walked over to her, his foot going down on her dress, keeping her from backing away any further. "We've agreed that i'm first." He said, staring down at the girl lustily. She flushed, looking away and sniffling, pulling her legs up to her chest as best she could. "P-please don't hurt me..." Lili mumbled, tears running down her pale cheeks. The other men grumbled as they finally left the room, the door closing behind them and locking.

"I won't hurt you, amor..." He muttered, quickly picking the smaller woman up and binging her over to a mattress sitting in the corner. She yelped, struggling and kicking at him, whimpering. "S-stop!" The blonde yelled, the heat in her cheeks rising. To tell the truth, she had always fantasized about this kind of thing happening, not of course involving France, or any of the other allies, but... Those were fantasies, and she was a virgin. She was snapped from her thoughts as she was placed down on the mattress, the French man standing over her and unbuttoning his shirt. "Liechtenstein..?" He asked, staring down at her.

Liechtenstein mewled, shivering as she backed up against the wall, trying to free her hands as she stared up at the French nation, a terrified looking on her face. "W-what?" She mumbled, her voice cracking slightly. "Are you a virgin..?" He asked, dropping his shirt to the ground and leaning so he was face to face with the younger nation. She nodded, looking away. He smiled, nodding and pulling a small plastic package out of his pants, causing the girl to swallow hard, looking away. "Lilli don't worry, i'm going to be very gentle with you, if you want me to slow down or prepare you more, you just have to ask. Oui?" He said, still smiling at her slightly.

She turned back to him, a confused expression on her face. "W-what? W-why are you being so nice to me..?" Liechtenstein said, staring up into his eyes. "Because you are a virgin, and I don't want to hurt you... At all." He muttered, brushing a few golden locks of hair away from her eyes. She looking away, nodding. "J-just... Okay." She mumbled, the French man immediately tackling her down onto the bed, using his hands to rip open the package of the condom, kissing her sweetly. She yelped, moaning softly as she noticed the package. Lili closed her eyes slowly, groaning as she felt his hand sliding up her inner leg.

He soon pressed his tongue into her mouth, grinding his half-hard member against her leg and groaning. She yelped, hesitantly meeting his tongue with hers, moaning as France reached up under her dress, prodding at her entrance which was growing wetter by the minute. He reached down, unzipping his trousers and kicking them off, stroking himself through his pants. "L-lili you're so beutiful..." He muttered, leaning down to kiss and lap at her neck, said woman shuddering under his gentle touch.

Lili continued grinding against him, panting and mewling as she felt her panties being tugged down, his fingers pressing against her entrance, teasing her before two fingers pushed into her wet heat, causing her to buck and moan loudly, gasping. "F-France... M-more." She muttered out, whimpering and staring up at him needfully. He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her face, thrusting his fingers in and out of her. "Non, I need to prepare you first." France muttered, leaning down to kiss her neck again. She whined as he held her hips down, pulling his fingers from her after a few minutes, giving his own member one final pump before slipping the condom onto himself, rubbing himself against her.

She moaned, panting and grinding herself against him. He dipped the head of his cock into her with a moan, gasping at her tightness. "Oh mon Dieu!" He moaned, shoving himself further into her. She whimpered, groaning and shoving herself against him, tears welling up in the young nations eyes. "G-God France, you're so big!" She moaned, her head rolling back. He moaned loudly, grunting and thrusting the rest of his girth into her cunt. "G-God Lili you're so tight..."

She moaned, hugging him tightly and groaning. "M-move..." Liechtenstein demanded, groaning and rubbing against him. He nodded, slowly pulling out before thrusting himself back in with a groan, leaning down to kiss her sweetly, wiping away her tears as he slowly moved back and forth. Liechtenstein moaned out, groaning as she felt him grind against her G-spot, in one of the best ways, she might add. "Mmmm, F-France there, h-hit there..!" She groaned into his ear, nipping at it.

The French man blushed at her newfound attitude, smirking and pulling out before pounding back in "Hhhn, do you like this..?" He asked, still pressing her into the mattress and shoving himself as far into her as he could get. She moaned loudly, throwing her head back and pressing her hands against his chest. "Y-yes, you're so good, I-I'm already so wet from you, I-I want you to make me cum..!" She hollered, her face flushing and hips quivering as she felt him pump in and out of her repeatedly as fast as he could, groaning loudly as he finally came into the condom.

She moaned loudly as she felt France reach down, still thrusting into her as he began rubbing against her clit, sending the blonde girl over the edge, Lili's mouth hanging open as she moaned, her whole body shuddering at the wonderful feeling rushing through her. He slowly pulled from her once she rode it out, sighing and plopping down onto the bed next to her, panting. She sighed in content, glancing over at him before looking away, staring up at the ceiling before closing her eyes, slowly falling asleep as her exhaustion overtook her.


	3. England

Wooo! Here's Englands part! I'm sorry it's so short, I just had _no_ bloody idea what to do, and I wasn't very motivated. But anyways, it's a certain blonde_ duo's_ turn next!  
_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!**_

* * *

Liechtenstein awoke what she thought was a few hours later, groaning and sitting up, rubbing her wrists as she realized the rope had been cut off. She sighed, glancing around the room for any way of escape. "Aye, s'bout time you woke up, love." A raspy voice spoke, the girl jumping and pulling a nearby blanket over herself, glancing at the source of the voice. England. The British nation took a long drag of his cigarette, chuckling. "So, I see you enjoyed that French bastard?" He asked, smirking at her slightly.

She flushed, recalling what had happened earlier and looking away. He chuckled, getting up from a chair he was seated on and walking over to Lili, nearing down next to her and looking her up and down, blowing a cloud of smoke into her face, the blonde nation coughing. "I heard Frenchie went nice and easy on you, eh?" He spoke, leaning in closer. "Well." He huffed, inhaling another breath of smoke. "I'm not going to go easy on you." England purred into her ear, pressing the hot end of the cigarette to her pale arm, the girl whimpering and pulling away.

The Brit chuckled, standing up and exhaling the smoke, reaching down to unzip his pants, pulling out his half-hard cock. "Suck it." He commanded, stepping so that his uncut manhood was a few inches from her face. Lili flushed, rubbing the burn mark on her arm and whimpering, closing her eyes tightly and licking the head of his cock, taking the head into her small mouth and suckling on it, groaning softly as he tangled his hands into her hair.

She tried to move his cock further into her mouth, groaning and gagging slightly, pulling away only for him to put her mouth back over his cock. "I said suck, Lil." He said, frowning down at her. Lili closed her eyes tightly, moving her head back and forth, going as far down onto his member as she could, rubbing her tongue along a vein on the underside of his cock. He moaned softly, patting her head before pulling out, stroking himself. "Turn around and get on your knees." England said, looking down at her.

She sniffled, whimpering slightly and doing as told, digging her hands into the blanket and shaking slightly, feeling him kneel onto the mattress, pressing the head of his cock against her slit. "Already wet? Such a whoremonger..." He mused, shoving himself into her with a grunt. Liechtenstein whined out, tears welling up in her eyes as she was stretched open. He groaned, wrapping his arms around her, pressing his chest to her back. "Don't worry love, i'll pull out before I cum..." He growled into her ear, pulling out before thrusting back in, the blonde nation under him lurching forward, gasping.

"Mmm, good girl." The British nation groaned, nipping her ear and continuing to thrust in and out of her, albeit slowly. "Want more?" He asked, smirking slightly. "...Y-yes, p-please let me cum." She begged softly, closing her eyes and pushing back against him. "Oh, you want this? Even more o-of a whore than I thought." He muttered, still pumping in and out of the young nation slowly. "But you've got to beg better than that."

She whimpered, her back arching and a moan escaping her mouth as he sped up slightly. "P-please England, please let m-me cum, I-I want to cum, please..." She begged, whimpering and closing her eyes. "Good girl." England growled into her ear, slamming himself in and out of her quickly and roughly, using one hand to pinch and twist her nipple as his other hand went down to rub her clit. She moaned loudly, pressing herself against him and quivering as she came, falling down onto the mattress, panting. He groaned, pulling out just as he spurted his seed onto her back, panting softly, turning around and smirking at two others who entered to room.

"Glad you could join us."


	4. America and Canada

Buah, I _finally_ got in gear and wrote this chapter ahahaha. I'm sorry if I kept anyone waiting, but uh anyways, here it is! Russia will be next, then China, and _then_ you get to find out who her savior is! Keep speculating, it entertains me!  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

The girl immediately shot up, turning around to look at the two familiar nations. Standing there were none other than America and Canada, staring over her lustily, Canada having bright red cheeks. Figured, he was always the awkward one. "N-no..." She mumbled, backing up against the wall and whimpering. England chuckled, standing up and walking past the two other nations. "Have fun, boys." He purred as he left the room, leaving the three nations alone. "So Lil, I heard that you were liken' this stuff, huh?" America asked, smirking as he stepped over to her, looking her up and down.

"B-brother be nice, you're scaring her..." Canada muttered, moving a bit closer to the girl. "Oh please, it ain't like i'm gonna hurt her or anything." He teased, quickly positioning himself over her, staring down into Lilies eyes. She whimpered, flushing and looking away as she noticed the tent in his pants. America let out a soft sigh, taking his glasses off and handing them to his brother, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on Liechtensteins forehead. "I'm not going to hurt you, if anything i'm gonna help ya..." He mumbled, pressing himself against her.

"H-help me? H-how is this going to help me?" The blonde girl muttered, a glint of fear in her eyes. "Because Russia's next, and he's pretty damn big..." He mumbled against her ear, nipping it as his brother moved to sit down behind the girl, pulling her onto his lap and nuzzling into her hair. She groaned as she felt Canada grind against her ass, shivers going up her spine. "P-please at least put on a condom please, I-I can't get pregnant, please..." She begged softly, her eyes screwing shut and a small moan escaping her lips as America trailed his finger across her entrance. "Don't worry, i'll wear one." America said, kissing her cheek.

She whimpered, glancing down as he removed a small bottle of lube and a condom from his pocket. "B-but what about Canada?" She asked, trying to wriggle from said mans grip. "Oh." America mumbled, chuckling. "He's not gonna need one. He's goin' in your ass." The Canadian immediately turned away at his brothers words, blushing. Lili stared up at him wide-eyed, trying to struggle from Canadas grasp.

America rolled his eyes, thrusting two fingers into her already wet cunt, handing the bottle of lubricant to his brother nation. She yelped, turning away and groaning, still feeling sore from earlier. "S-stop..." She whined, groaning as Canada moved away, helping her move so that she was on her knees, her pale little ass facing him. "S-sorry Lili, i'll try and be gentle, okay?" Canada muttered, quickly spreading lube across his fingers, pressing his index finger into her tight ass, eliciting a shocked and slightly aroused cry from the girl. "C-Canada..!" She mumbled, only to be silenced by the Americans lips against hers.

"Shhh..." Canada cooed, slowly pressing a second finger into her heat, groaning as he began scissoring his fingers. The girl whined out, groaning and panting as she was moved over America, who was now laying flat on his back, smirking up at the girl as he reached down, undoing his trousers and pulling his hard member from his boxers, slipping the condom onto it before smirking up at the girl. "Ready, Lil?" He asked, not really caring for her answer. She groaned as she felt him rub against her entrance, unsure of how to respond she looked away. He smiled, thrusting into her in one move, eliciting a cry of pain from the girl. "A-America!" She yelled out, eyes closing tightly.

Canada groaned, slipping his fingers from her ass and spreading a generous amount of lubricant on his cock, moaning softly as he stared down at the pair of blondes going at it. "B-brother be gentle with her, i'm going to enter her now..." She didn't hear him over the sound of her own moans and whimpers, the American slowing his pace slightly and teasing her swollen bud with his fingers, the honey blonde nation above him moaning at the sensation. Canada pressed the tip of his member against her hole, the head of his cock popping in as he slowly slid himself further into her, kissing her back gently. Liechtenstein groaned, crying out at the foreign sensation of his cock sliding deep into her ass, stretching her to her limits. "P-Please no more! I-it hurts!" She yelled, nuzzling into the Americans chest, tears running down her cheeks.

The Canadian soon stopped, groaning as he felt her tight heat surround him fully. "L-Lili you're so tight." He muttered, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in slowly, groaning. "B-brother, you move, I-I just want to be in her..." He mumbled, closing his eyes slowly. America nodded, slowly pulling himself from her before pushing back in, the girl whining out and groaning. "A-America you're s-so big!" She moaned, the feeling of his fingers fondling her breasts and clit causing her to jerk forward, the Canadian moaning loudly against her as his brother began thrusting in and out of the girl.

She moaned loudly, feeling her climax approaching as she began bucking against the American, causing him to groan loudly against her. "Ooooh fuck yeah!" He moaned loudly as he came, the girl and Canadian reaching their climax soon after, all three panting. "P-please, please pull out, i-it hurts..." She mumbled weakly, her eyes closed tightly. Canada slowly removed himself from her, a bit of cum leaking down her inner thigh. The duo slowly removed themselves from her, putting their clothes on and leaving the room, the Canadian apologizing for his roughness against her.

She was soon overcome by sleep, too tired to worry about the Russian nation who would be waking her up in a few hours.


	5. Russia

Wooohooo only _two_ more chapters to go! Next is China, and then someone comes to rescue poor Lilz. Don't worry, it has a happy ending!  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Like the past few days she awoke, her head was pounding and mouth dry, eyes stinging and a sore spot between her legs, dried cum on her back and face. She looked around the dimly lit room, shivering as she lay back down, groaning and pulling the tattered blanket over her head. She couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to the Russian which would no doubt show up soon. She suddenly froze, hearing the lock on the door click, the door creaking open before slowly shutting again. Speak of the Devil.

Lili felt a chill go up her spine as the sound of boots against hard concrete got closer and closer until they stopped at the edge of the mattress. "Privyet, Liechtenstein." A voice said, a slightly friendly tone to it. "You must be scared by now, da? Well don't worry, whatever the others have told you, if anything, I assure you I will try not to hurt you." The Russian nation said, sitting down gently next to her. She hesitantly peeked out from under the blanket, bloodshot eyes trailing up to stare at Russian. "P-please don't hurt me..." She muttered weakly, licking her chapped and dry lips.

His gaze softened as he reached down, pulling the shivering girl onto his lap. "I will not. I promise..." He mumbled into her hair, She quivered as his hand rubbed against her bare inner thigh, shifting around on his lap until she realized something hard was pressing against her. He let out a shaky breath, chuckling and nibbling her ear. "I am usually not very gentle, but do to your... Size, i'm going to let you top." Russia said, laying down onto the mattress and moving his coat aside, revealing the large tent in his trousers. She flushed, shaking as she sat on his legs, whimpering.

"Ride me." He said, staring up at her lustily. She flushed, sighing in defeat and excepting his commands, slowly unzipping his trousers and staring in awe at the size of his cock. "R-Russia I don't t-think it will fit..." She whined, staring into his violet eyes, a look of concern on her face. He smiled, leaning up to brush a few dirty locks of hair behind her ear. "I wasn't asking, Lili." He purred into her ear, his tone slightly darker, a hint of impatience in his voice. She closed her eyes tightly, nodding and hesitantly pulling his boxers down, shivering as she finally saw it.

Liechtenstein hesitantly took him into her hands, stroking his girth up and down, feeling herself growing wet at the sight of his large cock. "Mmm, good girl." He murmured, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. She slowly pulled her hands away, positioning herself over his thick member, slowly sliding the tip in. Well that wasn't so bad, right? She flushed as she felt his hands on her hips, slowly bringing her down, impaling her small body on the rest of his cock.

She yelled out, tears pricking in her eyes and running down her cheeks as he entered her fully, stretching her to her limits. "R-Russia it hurts!" She hissed, whining and looking down, groaning as she saw a bit of blood. He sat up, pulling her close and kissing her gently, stroking her hair with one hand and reaching down with his other, gently moving the blondes clit back and forth. "Shhhh, i'm sorry, I know, it's okay..." He mumbled, his voice soothing her slightly. After what seemed like hours she slowly pulled off, hesitantly moving back down slowly, biting her lower lip. "Does it feel better now?" He asked, leaning back and moaning softly.

"...Yes." Lili muttered, closing her eyes and trying to avoid making any noises as she slid up and down his cock, shaking with every thrust he made back into her, her who body shivering at the sensation of being filled so fully. He soon picked up his pace, thrusting into her roughly and groaning, digging his nails into her hips and moaning. "So tight, even after all that fucking." The silver haired nation grumbled, eyes slipping shut. She whimpered and moaned with every hard thrust he made into her sex, her small breasts bouncing as her hips slammed against his.

He quickly pulled out, his cum splattering onto their stomachs as he panted, glancing up at the girl. "Such a good lay... Lil?" He asked, cocking his head as he noticed her eyes fluttering open and closed, before she fell to the side with a groan, falling unconscious. "Oops..." He muttered, looking around before pulling her up to his chest, hugging her and cleaning her up as best as he could before setting her down on the bed, covering her with the blanket before leaving the room.

Five down, one to go.


	6. China

Woah! Second to last chapter! China's part was _pretty_ fun to write, but i'm sorry I have _no_ idea how aphrodisiacs work sobs. Aaanyways, her savior will be revealed next for the last chapter, so please stay tuned!  
_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!**_

* * *

Her dreams, like usual, were filled with images of the one she had fantasized about for years saving her, pulling her to their chest and comforting the small blonde nation, showering her with kisses and love. I mean sure, she had only seen them once or twice at a world meeting, and talked to them even less but... They were so beautiful, and she wanted to be theirs. But now she's stuck here for God knows how long.

She groaned, stretching as she finally awoke, sitting up and wincing, looking down to see bruises on her hips. Russia. She sighed, looking away and closing her eyes tightly, pulling her legs up to her chest and shaking slightly, whimpering. Liechtenstein immediately looked up once she heard the lock on the door click, the familiar Chinese nation walking in, holding a bottle of water and a slice of bread. She stared up at him curiously, holding the blanket up to her chest to hide herself from the intruder.

"O-oh, you're awake, good." He muttered, walking over to the girl and kneeling down, handing her the bread and water. "I-I'm sorry, this is all I could find..." China muttered, looking away. She hesitantly took the food, not caring at this point if it were poisoned, her thirst and hunger gnawing at her horribly. She quickly began eating, flushing as she looked away from the dark haired nation, opening the water and not even noticing that it had already been opened once.

He smiled shyly before getting up, walking over to the door and opening it. Well, he tried to, anyways. He stopped for a moment, trying to pull it open again. Did someone lock it? Please tell me no one locked it... Once Liechtenstein was done eating and drinking she glanced up at the Chinese nation who was struggling to open to door. And speaking of eating and drinking, that water tasted a little... Funny. She shrugged it off, wrapping the blanket around herself like a towel and walking over. "C-China are you okay?" She asked, causing him to jump slightly.

"A-ah, yeah, the door... It's stuck, aru." He said, trying to turn the nob again. She sighed, moving next to him and trying to open the door, her face heating up slightly. Wait, why was it doing that? And now that she thought about it everything felt hot, especially down there. She pulled away, leaning against the wall and trying to calm herself down, groaning. China turned to look at her, a concerned expression on his face. "L-Liechtenstein? Are you alright?" He asked, stepping over to put his hand against her forehead. "C-China did you put something in my water? I-It tasted funny. Shit.

He groaned, tilting his head back and sighing. "Damn it! I bet they put aphrodisiac in your water and locked the damn door..." He hissed, leaning against the wall and glancing down at the girl. "O-oh..." She muttered, glancing up at the other. "C-China I feel so hot, h-how do I make it go away..." She asked, staring up at him desperately. The older nation blushed, staring down at her. "W-well I don't know..." He mumbled, jumping slightly as she nuzzled against his chest. "C-China please help, I-I'm so hot..." Lili groaned into his chest, feeling herself growing wetter by the second.

"L-Lili..." He muttered, trying to ignore his erection poking at his jeans and think of some way to help the girl. "C-China, please t-touch me." She asked, staring up at him lustily. The Chinese mans eyes widened as he stared down at her, mouth open slightly. "W-what?" He asked, dumbfounded. She groaned, reaching down to stroke the lump in his pants. "P-please..." She whined, her words coming as more of a command than a plea.

He flushed, turning the pair around so that she was pressed to the wall. He leaned against her shoulder, kissing her neck gently and using his feet to keep her legs apart, which were now shaking, threatening to buckle. She moaned as his hand slid up her inner thigh, the blanket now around her feet on the floor. China slipped two fingers into her, moaning softly. "Still so tight." He breathed against her neck, the blonde nation under him shivering.

He reached down, shakily undoing his pants and letting them slide down a bit, revealing his already hard cock. "L-Lili how do you want it?" China asked, groaning as he began rubbing himself against her. "I-I, I want it fast." Liechtenstein breathed, wrapping her arms around him. He nodded, grabbing her hips and hoisting her up, holding her up against the wall and pressing himself into her with a grunt. She immediately wrapped her legs around him, groaning as he slipped past her folds and into her heat.

Liechtenstein leaned up, the drugs clouding her mind as she rocked against him, pressing her lips against his roughly and moaning softly, panting as he picked up his pace. The black haired nation groaned against her, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he thrusted into her core, moving her slightly to hit her at a deeper angle. She moaned loudly, leaning her head against the wall as she tightened up around his girth, finally reaching her peak with a whimper. He came soon after, quickly pulling from her and shooting his seed onto her stomach, shuddering as they both slid down onto the floor.

China glanced up as he heard the door unlock, a few people chuckling from outside it. He sighed, picking up the shivering girl, wrapping her up in the tattered blanket and laying her on the bed, sighing as he he left the room. She sat in silence for what seemed like hours before she heard the door open. Lili glanced up at the door weakly, groaning as she saw a figure standing in the doorway, light illuminating the room.

Her savior.


	7. Her Savior

FINALLY I'M BLOODY DONE! You can _finally_ see her rescuer! Woohoo! I hope you guys liked this, and thank you to _Seiko_ for requesting this, it was pretty fun to write!  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

She awoke early the next day, groaning softly and stretching, realizing that laid over her was a large, white quilt embroidered with black patterns. Where was she now? She sat up drowsily, looking around the medieval styled room, a large mirror across from the king sized bed she lay in. Liechtenstein noticed there were a few bandages on her, a small, white nightgown, and her hair had been combed. Who did this? This wasn't her brothers house, yet for some reason it was comforting to her, as if whoever brought her here was a friend.

Lili smiled slightly, pulling the blankets close to her and snuggling back into the pillow, sighing in content as she tried to figure out where she was and who saved her. Her thoughts soon began drifting to that of the man she wished had saved her, causing her to sigh. Like he would ever want anything to do with her. She was so small, and frail, and barely even a country to most. Why would he even give her the light of day, let alone save her?

She froze as she heard the door creak open, the sound of someone approaching the bed causing her to let out a shaky breath. "W-who's there?" The girl asked shakily, huddling closer to the pillow. "L-Liechtenstein, you're awake?" A voice asked, causing her thoughts to immediately stop. It really was him. She shot up, wincing and staring up at the nation in front of her.

Standing in front of her was a tall, pale man. He stared down at her, a hint of relief in his bright, fire red eyes. Prussia. She stared up at him in awe, her green eyes meeting his. "P-Prussia..?" She asked softly as he sat down on the bed next to her, smiling. "Ja? How are you doing?" He asked, brushing a few golden locks of hair behind the small nations ears. Liechtenstein quickly lurched forward, embracing him in a tight hug, tears streaming down her cheeks. "P-P-Prussia..." She mumbled into his chest, shaking.

The albino flushed slightly, immediately hugging her back, nuzzling into her hair. "Liechtenstein, s-stop crying, ja? The awesome me is here, you're safe..." He cooed, stroking her hair. She sniffled, glancing up to look at him. "P-Prussia, why did you save me..?" The liechtensteiner asked, still staring up into his eyes. "Because your brother missed you and... I can't stand to see you get hurt." He muttered, smiling slightly. "B-but I thought you..? B-but we've barely ever talked..." She said, rubbing his arm gently.

The Prussian grinned, hugging her tightly. "So? I can't get to know you better if you're someones captive, ja?" He said, smiling down at the smaller nation. Liechtenstein flushed, nuzzling back into his chest and sighing in content. "D-danke..." She muttered, her face a deep red. "No problem, fraulein." He muttered, slowly laying down next to her, pulling the blonde to his chest. "I-I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, Lili..." He breathed, sighing.

She shook her head, leaning up to nuzzle against his neck. "I-It's okay, it's my fault for not being a-able to escape..." Lili breathed, closing her eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers, sighing. "N-no Lili, you did nothing wrong, it's okay..." He muttered, kissing her forehead gently. The blonde girls face immediately heated up at his kiss, pressing her hands against his toned chest. "P-Prussia..?" She asked, refusing to glance up at him.

He looked down at her, still stroking her back gently. "Ja?" The albino asked curiously. "I-I... I-I um, I wanted you to..." Lili trailed off, sighing. "I-I wanted you to be my first..." She muttered, tears welling up in her eyes. His eyes widened as he stared down at her, flushing. "W-what..?" He asked, shocked. "Y-you're just so beutiful a-and kind, i-i've always fantasized about you doing t-those kinds of things to me and..." She said, letting out a shaky breath. "B-but I didn't think you'd want me, I-i'm just so small and weak, n-no one ever pays attention to me besides my brother..." Liechtenstein muttered, tears running down her pale cheeks as she clung to the older nation.

He stared down at her for a few more moments before hugging her tightly, letting out a shaky breath. "L-Liechtenstein I had no idea that you felt... The same way." He mumbled, pale cheeks dusting a light red. Her eyes widened at his words and she looked up at him, flushing. "Y-you like me back?" She asked softly, her voice cracking slightly. "...Ja." He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers gently, sighing in content.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her small arms around his neck and hugging Prussia tightly. The albino nation pulled away after a few seconds, smirking slightly. "So..." He said, sitting the pair up and pulling her to his lap. "You wanted me to do those things to you?" He asked, trailing his hands down her hips. She shivered at his touch, nodding and hugging him. "Well... We still can, if you want to." Prussia breathed against her, feeling his cock pressing against his jeans. She nodded, hugging him tightly.

"I want you." She breathed, hugging him tightly. Prussia smirked, grinding his hips against hers teasingly. "Well you're gonna get me, katz." He growled into her ear, quickly flipping her onto her back and pinning her to the bed. She flushed, yelping and staring up at him before pressing her lips against his in a rough kiss. He eagerly kissed Lili back, reaching over to fish a condom out of his nightstand, pulling away to tear it open before tackling her back down.

Liechtenstein groaned, feeling herself growing wetter by the minute. He reached down, slipping his hand between her legs and rubbing her entrance, smirking into the kiss as she shuddered under him. He reached down, undoing his jeans, his erection immediately popping out. He used his hands to slip the condom onto himself, before pinning the Liechtensteiner's hands above her head with one hand, using the other to pull her dress up, slipping his hand under it to reach up, massaging her breasts.

She bucked against him, moaning and shuddering. "F-fuck, more..." She groaned, grinding her wet slit against his cock. Without another word the Prussia plunged into her heat with a loud groan, letting out a shaky breath as she tightened around his large girth. "O-oh God you're so big..!" She moaned, grinding herself against him. He growled lowly into her ear, moaning and slowly pulling out before pushing back into her, the woman under him quivering at his thrusts.

He leaned down, capturing her pale lips in a kiss, still massaging and tweaking her nipples with his hand, pounding in and out of her heat. "P-Prussia y-you're so rough! A-ah if you keep this u-up i'm gonna cum..!" She yelled out, groaning and bucking against him. He continued rocking against her, slowing to a stop once he finally felt her start contracting around him. She moaned loudly but stopped once his thrusts slowed. "P-Prussia what are you d-doing, please, let me cum..." She begged, staring up at him. Prussia smirked, leaning down to lick and nip at her neck. "Beg for me, frau."

"P-Prussia please, please fuck me raw, y-you have no idea how long i've w-wanted you to shove your cock in me and use me and fuck me, p-please I need to cum." Liechtenstein breathed, grinding against him. He bit into her neck, quickly beginning to thrust in and out of her dripping sex again, the pair rocking against one another, their orgasms slowly building once more before they finally came, the Prussian letting out a grunt as the woman under him began shuddering and quivering, moaning loudly and releasing her fluids onto his throbbing erection.

He slowly pulled out, sighing in content and laying down next to her, panting and pulling her to his chest, kissing her. "Ich liebe dich, Liechtenstein." He muttered against her, closing his eyes slowly. She smiled weakly, nuzzling close to him and sighing in content. "I love you too, Gilbert." She muttered, closing her eyes and snuggling into his chest. He smiled, slowly closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep along with the young nation in his arms.

This was going to be interesting to explain to her brother.


	8. How Switzerland Finds Out

OKAY I _KNOW_ I SAID THE _LAST_ CHAPTER WAS THE LAST? But people are asking for Switzerlands response and I _really_ sort of wanted to write it haha so here you go /runs off into the night screaming this is the last part gO AWAY  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

The two nations arrived at Switzerlands house early the next morning, the Prussian walking up to knock on the door, Liechtenstein standing next to him, shivering in the cold morning air. The sound of boots could be heard moving across the hard wooden floor inside of the house as the Swiss nation approached the door. After a few locks clicked the door swung open, the Swiss' pained expression soon replaced with one of pure joy. Until of course he saw Prussia. He immediately snarled at the Albino, whipping out a gun and aiming it right at the other mans face and cocked it.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing with my Lili?" He hissed at the other, said man smirking at him, his red eyes sparkling mischievously. The Swiss was about to ask again when Liechtenstein quickly stepped in front of the Prussian, glaring at her brother, a hint of sadness and disappointment in her eyes. "Brother don't d-dare shoot the man who saved me." She spoke, standing on her toes, heels in the air in order to block the guns aim at Prussia.

Her brother nation immediately froze, lowering the gun slightly and removing his finger from the trigger, staring at Liechtenstein in a mixture of confusion and shock. Prussia had the same expression, shocked that Lili would even risk her life for him. "L-Liechtenstein what..?" He asked, quickly pulling the gun away. She stepped forward, quickly hugging him. "I-I'm sorry brother, I never should have left..." She muttered into his chest, tears welling up in her eyes.

Prussia reached forward to stroke her back, until he heard a growl come from the Blonde man. "Don't touch her." Switzerland hissed, wrapping one arm around her body, the other holding the gun up in defense. "Switzerland... At least let me explain to you what's happened before you shoot me, ja?" The Prussian said, staring down at the Liechtensteiner in concern.

Switzerland sighed, escorting the two into his house, sending Lili upstairs to her room as he sat down across from the Prussian, who soon began to tell him what Liechtenstein had told him. Lili sat up in her room, shaking and snuggling into the blankets, covering her ears as she heard the Swiss nation downstairs begin yelling, the sound of glass and vases shattering causing tears to well up in her eyes.

After what seemed like hours the noises suddenly stopped, the only sound that of muffled crying and the Prussian saying "Suck it up." To the Swiss. She soon heard footsteps approaching her room and quickly sat up, wiping the tears from her face as the Swiss stepped into her room, his expression a mixture of anger, sadness, and guilt. He slowly sat down onto the bed next to the girl, letting out a shaky breath. "L-Lili?" He asked, his eyes still fixated on the floor in front of him.

"Ja..?" She asked softly, refusing to look at her brother nation. "D-did they really..?" He asked softly, swallowing the lump in his throat. She nodded slowly, tears running down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't defend myself..." Liechtenstein said softly, tears dripping off her pale cheeks and onto the carpet. She quickly found herself pulled against his chest in a tight hug, Switzerlands eyes closed tightly to prevent her from seeing his tears. "...No, i-it's my fault... N-now you need rest..." He muttered, quickly standing and kissing her forehead gently, walking over to her doorway before stopping.

"A-and i'm grateful to Prussia for saving you, but you can't see him anymore, I-I'm sorry Lili but I don't trust him... But he can come up to say goodbye one last time." He said before walking out, quickly going into his room where he could cry. Prussia was waiting by the stairs, letting out a sigh before walking into Liechtensteins room slowly, looking down at her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, tears running down her cheeks as she sniffled, shaking slightly. He walked over, hugging her tightly, the girl quickly hugging him back, pulling the ex nation down onto the bed with her.

"...I'm sorry, Lil..." The Prussian muttered, blinking and trying to relieve his stinging eyes which threatened to fill with tears. "P-please Prussia, p-please come back to see me you have to..." She begged into his chest, his uniform held tight in her fists as she lay on his chest, sobbing softly. "L-Liechtenstein i'm sorry... I-I love you, you know that. I love you so much, and I always will, but you have to stay with your brother." He muttered out, stroking her back as a few tears ran down his pale cheeks. She shivered, shaking her head and burying it into his chest with a sob. "P-Prussia please, I love you don't leave me..."

The Swiss nation slowly sat up, wanting the Prussian to leave his house so he could talk to Lili alone. He sat up, quietly opening his door and walking into the hall, finally realizing Lili was crying. He immediately grew angry, thinking the Prussian had done something to her before stopping at the door as he heard the Prussian speak. "S-shhh, Lili it's okay, no matter what I love you, I-I always will no matter what happens to us. Y-you'll be okay, and i'll see you again some day, alright?" He said, his voice cracking slightly as he held the whimpering girl to his chest.

She sniffled, hugging him tightly and refusing to let go. "G-Gilbert don't leave me..." She begged, the Prussian sighing and holding her tight. "I'll never leave you..." He muttered, closing his eyes tightly and nuzzling into her hair. Switzerland didn't even noticed the tears running down his cheeks as he slowly stepped into the room, Prussia freezing and looking up at him, his expression clearly hurt as he stared up at the Blonde man in the doorway. "...Prussia. I-it's unfair of me to send you away after saving my dear Lili... Y-you can come here whenever you want, so as long as i'm home." He said before turning and leaving the room.

Liechtensteins eyes widened at that as she stared up at Prussia, hugging him tightly as he hugged her back, grinning. "L-Lili I love you." He muttered, hugging her tightly. "I-I love you too, P-Prussia." She muttered against him, smiling. They sat alone in her room for the rest of the evening, the Swiss nation occasionally walking by to see what they were doing, only to see them cuddled together on the bed. He smiled slightly, sitting down on his bed and looking out the window across from him, the sun dipping behind the mountains for the night.

I guess having him here wasn't that bad. Just as long as he promised to protect his dear, sweet Lili.


End file.
